


all i want for christmas

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, vistlip
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fluffy, romantic, Christmassy stories, featuring my two major OTPs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomo/Rui

**Author's Note:**

> If I had my way I'd post this on Christmas Day itself, but unfortunately I'll be overseas, and it looks like this will have to do~ Nevertheless, happy holidays to all!!!

Christmas has gotten to be a particularly busy time of the year. Tomo and Rui can still remember how they used to be able to spend the holidays together privately, without the pressure of work. Of course, they’re cut a little slack now since it is Christmas. Rui can’t help but miss being able to fly overseas with Tomo and enjoy some private time with his best friend and lover.

These days, it’s all about work. They have release events to prepare for, lives to practice for, and the like. They wouldn’t give the band up for anything else in the world, no, but some days - some days Rui longs for the privacy and peace he used to enjoy with Tomo.

So when Tomo asks him to go over to his place after work on Christmas Eve, because he has a surprise for him, Rui’s surprised. But he agrees, anyway - he’ll take any chance to spend time with his lover.

Tomo says he has to leave first to prepare said surprise, and Rui agrees to that. It’s the thing that keeps Rui awake and excited even as he’s finishing up work. He texts Tomo that he’s returning home when he’s five minutes away, and looks at his phone clock. Eleven fifty. Well, that’s not as bad as some days. He’s thankful to their manager for chasing him back once he mentioned Tomo had something for him.

The moment he opens the door, he’s immediately struck by the dim lighting. Or rather, the candles being the major light sources, and the singular light in the living room that’s on.

Tomo’s sitting on the table, smiling widely at him, with a guitar in his hand.

Rui stares at him in surprise, about to say something, but Tomo merely lifts a finger to his mouth. Rui takes the hint and shuts his mouth, sitting down on the couch.

Tomo begins strumming, and as soon as he parts his lips, singing, Rui knows, and smiles.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need...”

Rui joins in singing softly, gazing at Tomo with wonder. He feels like his heart is about to burst with how much he loves Tomo, and all of this. He must have practiced a lot just to sing this, and the private guitar lessons with Yuh now make sense.

“...all I want for Christmas is you, baby.”

Tomo finishes with a smile and flourish, looking up at Rui. Rui’s only response is to stand and surge forward, kissing Tomo deeply, his hands curling in Tomo’s hair, his body pressed close to his.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Tomo murmurs.

“Merry Christmas to you, too,‘ Rui whispers back, beaming. “I love you.”


	2. Tora/Saga

It’s been an extraordinarily long time since Saga can remember actually having this much free time to himself. For the past ten years - and especially in more recent ones - band activities have taken up just about all of his time. He’s loved every second of it, of course, but it still feels surreal to know that he has much, much more than a few days of free time.  
  
He spends said free time on many things, from making new songs to learning new skills (like cooking), and to play even more video games and indulge his interests. And of course, he also gets to spend much more time with Tora.  
  
With Christmas around the corner, he thinks he really ought to do something special. Past Christmases have hardly been all that romantic, especially since they had so little time alone. Not this year, Saga thinks, as he looks up recipes and decorations, and makes plans to stay overnight at Tora’s house for the next couple of days.  
  
\---  
  
“You cut your hair!” Saga says when Tora opens the door, running his hands through the soft black strands of Tora’s hair as he kisses him lightly.  
  
“Yes, dear, I did. So, what’s this surprise you have for me?” Tora asks lightly, smiling.  
  
“Christmas!” Saga exclaims, walking in, bending down to scratch behind Chicken’s ears.  
  
Tora raises an eyebrow. “Saga, I don’t know if you know this, but it’s a yearly holiday...”  
  
Saga rolls his eyes and lightly punches Tora’s arm. “I know, silly, I just meant that I have plans for Christmas! Things that we should totally do together!”  
  
With a flourish, he dumps the contents of the two paper bags onto the sofa. There’s plenty of Christmas decorations, ranging from wreaths to socks and the like. Tora has always been rather too lazy for them, with the extent of his Christmas decor being a cheap plastic tree next to the sofa, but even he looks rather excited. Saga thinks his boyfriend is adorable.  
  
“Let’s start!” Saga grins, and cheerfully puts a Santa hat on Tora’s head.  
  
They spend the next few hours around the apartment, hanging socks and wreaths and bells everywhere. By right, it should not have taken them so long, but then they end up making out quite heavily against several surfaces before they remember they really ought to continue with putting up decorations.  
  
“Did you know there’s something missing...” Saga murmurs, as he looks at the empty bags, hours later.  
  
“Eh, what is it?” Tora asks, frowning.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Saga smirks and goes to his duffel bag, carefully pulling out the item. Then he hangs it above Tora’s bedroom door, and calls out, “Come here! Your room!”  
  
Tora appears in a few seconds, and he looks up at where Saga’s pointing. “Mistletoe? Really? You know you can kiss me any time...”  
  
“Traditions, Tora. They’re important,” Saga giggles, and pulls Tora into another kiss. “Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Merry Christmas to you too,” Tora breathes against Saga’s lips, and closes the door.


End file.
